Booker the False Shepherd
Describe your champion! Lore Abilities Booker can sacrifice his health to cast spells if he does not have enough mana, at a rate of 2 health per 1 mana required. Booker restores whenever he scores a unit kill or champion assist. |cooldown = |range = |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |flavor = |notes = * Booker's consumables have an extended animation, similar to 's evolutions. * In the event you already have a full inventory, the empowerments will be consumed automatically. This may or may not close the store, but you will perform the animation immediately. }} Booker begins channeling, increasing Charge's damage, slow strength and slow duration over the next 2 seconds. |description2 = After 4 seconds, Charge is cancelled - putting it on full cooldown but refuding half its mana cost. |description3 = Booker charges in the target direction, dealing physical damage to all enemies he passes through and slowing them for a duration equal to the time channelled (up to 2 seconds). Booker stops upon hitting an enemy champion, applying on-hit effects. |leveling = Booker is untargetable while charging. Charge's impact deals 50% splash damage to surrounding enemies and slows them for same duration, but at half the strength. |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |range = |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |flavor = |notes = }} Booker creates a barrier in front of him that absorbs all incoming enemy projectiles, storing their damage up to a threshold. |description2 = Booker can hold the barrier for up to 4 seconds, whereupon it whill discharge automatically. Once the threshold is reached, the barreir will stop blocking further projectiles. |description3 = Booker releases the barrier in the form of an orb that explodes upon hitting an enemy unit or at the end of its range, dealing magic damage equal to the damage stored to surrounding enemies. |leveling = Return To Sender's barrier now encompasses Booker completely. Booker restores mana equal to 50% of the damage absorbed. |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |range = |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |flavor = |notes = }} Booker charges for up to 4 seconds, producing electrified crystals. Starting with 1, he gains an additional crystal with each second of charging. |description2 = Booker can move while charging, but cannot attack or use his other abilities. After 4 seconds, Booker will automatically release the crystals. |description3 = Booker releases the crystals at the target location, which scatter over the surrounding area and arm after a 0.25 second delay. Enemies who walk over a crystal will be stunned for 1 second and take magic damage, as well as empowering the next champion basic attack against them to deal bonus magic damage. Crystals linger for 3 seconds and enemies can only detonate a single crystal. |leveling = Detonating the crystals now affects all enemies in small radius. Stun duration increased to 1.5 seconds. |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |range = |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |notes = }} Booker begins channeling, unleashing a slow moving tendril of water that crawls to maximum range over the next 2 seconds - briefly knocking back enemies it passes through. |description2 = After 4 seconds, Undertow is cancelled - putting it on full cooldown but refuding half its mana cost. |description3 = Booker retracts the tentacle, grabbing the first enemy champion within a 175-radius of the tip then suspending them directly in front of Booker's location for 2 seconds. While suspended, Booker gains access to alternate set of abilities. He may cast one. |leveling = Undertow will now grab up to 2 enemies. Undertow's maximum range is doubled. |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |range = |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |flavor = |notes = }} Booker hurls the enemy forward in a line, causing them to deal physical damage and stun all enemies in an area for 1 second before taking the same damage itself. |leveling = 100 / 150 / 200 }} Booker uses the enemy champion as a shield, redirecting all damage he would take to them up to a threshold. |leveling = 200 / 300 / 400 }} Booker rends the target, dealing physical damage plus bonus magic damage before dropping them to the floor. |leveling = 100 / 150 / 200 30% }} Strategy Development Trivia Patch history Gallery